


The Strongest Magic

by jdmusiclover



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Neverland (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28596930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdmusiclover/pseuds/jdmusiclover
Summary: This was my very first ever fanfic, written when I was brand new to the fandom.  It has never before been posted to ao3.  Written back in 2014, just after 3x8 (the episode where Henry gave Pan his heart), this was my headcanon for the remainder of the Neverland arc. Shared for the CS Neverland New Year.  Pan has stolen Henry's heart, but all is not yet lost. Emma, the Charmings, Hook, Regina and Rumplestiltskin must defeat Pan within six hours or Henry will die. Pan discovers the heart of the truest believer doesn't contain the strongest magic of all. For that, he will need Emma's heart. When Hook realizes what Emma's planning, he makes a desperate plan to save her life.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Comments: 20
Kudos: 25
Collections: CS Neverland New Year





	1. Prologue

Prologue

Emma didn't realize she was crying until the teardrops began to fall onto the letter in her hands. The ink began to run, and Emma hastily threw the missive aside. It was all she had left of him; there was no way she was going to let it be ruined.

The Jolly Roger lurched slightly; they must have hit an air current. Emma sat heavily on her bunk, pulled up her knees, buried her head in her hands and wept. How had it come to this? She had promised they would ALL leave the island, yet David and Mary Margaret had forced her onto the ship without him.

"There's nothing we can do, honey," Mary Margaret had said as she wrapped her in a hug. "He's already gone; that's the only way Henry could have been returned to us."

"No!" Emma had shouted, struggling against her mother's arms. "He can't be dead! We found a way to save Henry, we can find a way to save him as well!"

"Emma," David stepped in and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, "Your mother's right. It's too late. It's been several hours since Pan made the switch. His body is cold by now. There's nothing we can do."

"No!" Emma repeated. She heard the panic in her voice and knew she was near hysterics. She tried to skirt her parents and run toward the dense forest, but David wrapped her in a hug from which she couldn't break free.

"Listen to me Emma!" David barked, "We have to leave NOW! The hour Pan gave us is nearly up. If we aren't gone before that, Pan and his entire army will ambush us. You know we don't have the power to defeat him; he's immortal now!"

"I don't care!" Emma shouted up into David's face. "We have to get him; save him; at least rescue his body!" Why couldn't her father understand? Prince Charming and Snow White had the most epic love story Emma had ever heard. If anyone should understand true love and what it makes a person do, it should be her father!

"Emma, please!" Mary Margaret tried again. "Henry's life is in danger. If you don't care about yourself, at least think of him. David's right. We can't wait any longer. We have to go now!"

At the mention of her son, Emma wilted, and the fight left her. They were right; she couldn't put Henry in danger. She had come close enough to losing him that she couldn't stand the thought of anything else happening to him. As long as they were stuck in this hell-hole, she couldn't be sure he was really safe.

Emma dropped her eyes and slowly nodded. Both of her parents hugged her once more and then led her up the gangplank.

Now here she was, alone again. Story of her life. Why did she think things could ever be any different? He was a thief; he had always been a thief. He stole her heart every bit as much as Pan had stolen Henry's, but she must live with the pain that resulted. Long years stretched ahead of her without him.

Why had he done it? She was supposed to be Pan's victim! She should be lying dead at the bottom of Skull Rock now, not him. Never him! Henry would have been alright without her. He would have had Regina and his grandparents and his father. But he had taken her place. He had died for her. How could she ever recover from this? Wasn't one heartbreak in a lifetime enough?

_Notes:_

_Welcome to my first entry for the CS Neverland New Year! We start out at the absolute height of this story's angst. Stay tuned for the next chapter (I plan to post ever other day or every three days) to learn exactly how the Nevengers got to this desperate state._


	2. Pan Successful

_24 hours before_

"No!" Emma screamed as Henry fell to the floor. Pan shot into the air, green light in his wake. Emma sprinted the short distance to her son with Regina at her heels. Collapsing to the floor, Emma gathered the utterly still body into her arms. He couldn't be dead; he just couldn't! It wasn't supposed to end like this. They were supposed to save him!

Emma watched as Regina fell to the ground and placed a shaking hand on Henry's chest. She felt Neal standing a few paces back, grave and silent.

"He's still warm," Regina observed absently.

"What does that mean?" Emma demanded sharply. "Surely you aren't saying he's still alive? With his heart in someone else's body?"

"Actually, he is," came Pan's mocking voice from behind Emma. She drew Neal's sword and whirled to face the boy. What was it Hook had called him? _A bloody demon_. Understatement of the year, buddy.

White hot rage engulfed Emma, and she rushed at Peter Pan until her sword tip was pointed at his Adam's apple. He grinned, merely taunting her.

"Give back my son's heart!" she screamed. "Bring him back, you son of a bitch, or I'll tear you apart with my bare hands!"

Pan disappeared, and then reemerged some ten feet away. Regina had gotten to her feet, and held a ball of flame in her hands.

Pan clicked his tongue. "Temper, temper, Emma," he drawled. "We both know you can't touch me. Thanks to your oh so trusting son, I'm immortal. Ironic though, how the 'savior' can't even manage to save her own son."

Emma growled deep in her chest and lunged for him again. Before she reached him, he was on the other side of the cave.

"What do you mean 'Actually he is'?" Neal demanded as he walked toward Pan.

"He's still warm," Regina said again, a smile beginning to form on her face, "If we can return his heart before his body turns cold, we can save him."

Peter Pan sketched a bow in Regina's direction. "Quite right, Your Majesty."

Emma pulled Regina aside and Neal followed. She lowered her voice.

"How long do we have?" Emma asked.

"Five hours, six at the most." Regina replied.

"Guys, Pan's immortal now," Neal cut in. "What are we supposed to do? We can't defeat him."

"I don't believe that," Emma responded, "There's always a way. With our combined magic, we caused an eclipse. With Gold's help, we can get Henry's heart back."

"Speaking of Gold, where is he?" Regina asked, looking around.

"Oh, you won't have to worry about him anymore." Peter Pan said. He patted Pandora's Box, then tossed it in Regina's direction. "He's, shall we say, well contained now."

Neal gasped "Papa?"

Pan's smile widened. "Ah yes, the most powerful practitioner of magic on the whole island was trapped by a mere boy. Looks like he's not so powerful after all!"

_Why are we talking about Gold?_ Emma wondered. Henry was lying there dead! They had to help him! They had to get his heart back!

"Neal, we don't have time for this! Help me get Henry's heart back."

"Ah, I thought we would run into that little snag," Peter Pan said with a mocking pout, "I'm afraid I can't let you succeed."

Pan waved his hand, and the cave blurred. Emma rubbed her eyes, and when she opened them again, she, Regina and Neal were deep in the forest. _What the hell?_ Before she could utter a word, thick ropes coiled around her, lashing her to a huge, ancient tree. A moment later, Pan appeared before her.

Emma growled. Oh what she wouldn't give to be free. She visualized running him through with Neal's sword! No, she couldn't do that; Henry's heart was beating in his chest. She HAD to get that heart back!

"Make no mistake, _boy_!" Regina hissed. "We _will_ be reunited with our son!"

"There's only one place you'll be reunited," Pan said. "In death."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The wave of magic made Hook stagger against a tree. What was that? Whatever it was, it boded no good. It felt evil, malevolent. Tinkerbelle gasped and looked to him. There was fear in her eyes.

"What happened?" she whispered.

"I don't know, love," he answered softly, his hand automatically going to Charming's sword. Fear began to coil in the pit of his stomach. Pan must have succeeded; he must have gotten Henry's heart. _Emma!_ Oh God, what had happened to Emma? What would it do to her if she failed, if she lost her son?

"We have to go after them!" He shouted.

Tinkerbelle tapped his shoulder. "Um, Hook?" she began. Lost boys began to stir and stand up. Hook thrust his sword before him and whirled slowly, daring the boys to attack.

"Well, well, well," Felix drawled, "We meet again, Captain."

Hook sketched a bow. "So it would seem."

The circle of lost boys began to constrict. Many were holding swords, sharpened sticks, or large stones. It never ceased to amaze him how boys this young could wield swords with such menace and savagery.

"Move aside, lads," He said with a good bit of menace himself, "We've no time for pleasantries. We've got a demon to defeat and a boy to save."

The boys laughed. It was not a pleasant sound.

"Don't you get it?" Felix asked, invading Hook's space, "He's already won. Pan never fails!"

The last vestige of Hook's temper snapped. He grasped Felix by the hood and dragged him forward. "Oh, he will fail this time, I assure you! He will fail if I have to kill him and every bloody one of you with my bare hands!"

"Look out!" Tinkerbelle shouted and Hook whirled. A boy stood behind him, a thick club raised in his hand and a look of hatred in his eyes. Hook raised his hook arm to stop the blow, but it never landed. An arrow whirred through the air and caught the boy on the coat sleeve. The Lost One quickly found himself pinned to a nearby tree.

"Step away from Hook and Tinkerbelle," Snow White yelled, a second arrow already notched to her bow, "Or the next one will hit something much more vital."

The boys looked to Felix, awaiting orders. He grinned at Hook, but the smile never reached his eyes.

"Fall back boys," he said, his eyes never leaving Hook's, "Pan's succeeded. There'll be plenty of time to clean up the island later."

The boys disappeared into the forest, and Snow White and Prince Charming hurried into Pan's camp.

"Hook, what happened?" Charming demanded, "What was that magic?"

"Emma must not have reached the lad in time," Hook answered. The cold, metallic taste of fear was in his mouth again. "She may be in danger. We must go to her aid!"

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Snow asked, already striding forward.

"On to Skull Rock," Tinkerbelle agreed.


	3. The Rescue

Chapter 2: The Rescue

Emma struggled against her bonds again. Several hours must have passed; their opportunity to save Henry was slipping away before her very eyes. Panic settled over her. Her son was the best thing in her life. If he were ripped away from her, what would she do? How could she cope?

"Can't you do something?" She asked Regina again, "Magic, something!"

There was a long sigh. "For the hundredth time, Miss Swan, no. I can't do anything. Pan must have put some enchantment on these ropes. My magic isn't working."

"Neither is mine," Emma admitted, and her shoulders slumped.

"If I could bring my arms up just a little, I bet I could cut the rope with the sharp corner of Pandora's Box," Neal said hopefully.

"And again, for the hundredth time," Regina replied as though talking to a very slow child, "that does us no good considering you _can't_ raise your arms at all!"

There was a sound in the distance. It sounded like people tramping through the forest. Emma's heart leaped. Someone was coming! Help was on the way!

"Over here!" she shouted, "We're here!"

"Emma, be quiet!" Neal hissed. "It could be Pan or his lost ones."

"At this point, I don't care if it's the devil!" Emma spat back, "as long as I can get to my son."

Emma looked intently in the direction from which the noise was coming. It was getting louder; someone was definitely coming toward them.

"Emma?" came Hook's voice from the distance. It was the most beautiful sound she had ever heard.

"Here!" Emma shouted back, "We're over here!"

The sounds came faster, and a moment later Hook, Tinkerbelle, her mother and her father were before them. Hook was cutting the ropes with his hook before she even had time to utter a syllable. The moment she was free, he wrapped her in his arms and gave her a tight, relieved hug. It was the most natural thing in the world to hug him back. What he might read into the gesture, what Neal might think seeing it, well, she would deal with the implications later. Right now, all she could feel was an intense gratitude that this man had come to her aid.

"What happened?" David asked, "Where's Henry?"

"Pan took his heart," Neal answered. He kept his eyes on Hook and Emma, a scowl on his face. Finally he turned to face their rescuers. "Henry offered it to him; thought he was being a hero, saving magic."

"No!" Snow moaned, "So he's…" It seemed she couldn't bring herself to complete the sentence.

"Not yet," Regina answered, "We have a small window of opportunity to get his heart back from Pan."

"How long?" David asked.

Emma looked at her watch, and her heart sank. "Only an hour or two at the most." She had no idea where they were; no idea where Pan was; no idea how long it would take to get back to Henry at Skull Rock. Things were looking worse by the moment.

"We'll have to split up," Hook said, scanning the group. "There's precious little time."

"I'll go after Pan," Regina offered with a determined look. "He'll rue the day he decided to mess with me and my son!"

"We'll come with you," Snow White immediately offered, looping her arm through Charming's, "and we could really use Rumplestiltskin's magic." She looked around, clearly searching for him.

"Speaking of the crocodile," Hook drawled, "Where is he?"

"Here," Neal answered holding up the box, "Pan captured him."

Snow gasped.

"I may be able to free him," Regina offered, "I can open the box, but the tricky part is keeping all the other evil in."

Neal held the box out to her. Emma held her breath. All they needed was to set _more_ evil beings free on this God forsaken island! Regina passed her hands over the box and closed her eyes in concentration. Raising her face to the sky, she mumbled something under her breath. Red smoke billowed from Pandora's Box, and a moment later, Rumplestiltskin stood before them.

Emma released her breath.

"Where are we?" Rumplestiltskin asked, "What happened?"

Emma listened as Neal gave his father a quick summary of the events at Skull Rock. There wasn't time for this!

"Guys, let's get moving!" she said, "Snow, Charming, Rumplestiltskin, Regina capture Pan, while the rest of us get Henry. We meet back on the beach, put Henry's heart back in, and get the hell out of here!"

"Well there might be a bit of a problem there," Tinkerbelle offered hesitantly.

_What now?!_

"Bae left Pan's shadow with us in Pan's camp. Somehow in the skirmish with the lost boys, the coconut disappeared. We're back to the drawing board; we have no way off the island."

Emma groaned. Couldn't they _ever_ get a break? Just for once couldn't a plan go off without a hitch?

"What about pixie dust?" Neal asked, looking to Tinkerbelle. "When I was here before, pixie hollow was full of it. Couldn't we take some? That stuff's more than strong enough to get the Jolly Roger in the air."

Tinkerbelle shook her head. "I can't go without help. When I lost my wings, I lost my right to pixie dust. I can't touch it; a barrier forms around it if I even try."

"You're asking us to go visit the pixies?" Hook asked, his eyes widening, "Are you mad? Those bloody nuisances will annihilate anyone who steps foot in their hollow!"

"Not Bae," Tinkerbelle replied looking up at Neal, "The pixies loved him when he was here as a child. They'll accept him!"

"So it's settled then," Emma said striding forward. "Neal and Tinkerbelle will go get pixie dust while Hook and I get Henry."

Neal looked distinctly uncomfortable. Emma turned away. This wasn't about him or Hook; it was about Henry. He didn't like her going off alone with Hook? He'd just have to deal with it.

"Alright," she said, "Let's go!"

_Notes: Only an hour or two left to save Henry? Things are getting serious! In the next chapter, we will follow Hook and Emma as they take the most direct route back to Skull Rock—through the Swamp of Despair, a place where people must confront their deepest insecurities._


	4. The Swamp of Despair

Chapter 3: The Swamp of Despair

Emma and Hook were alone in the clearing, everyone else having dispersed their individual directions. The lass was clearly anxious to get moving. She paced restlessly while she waited for his answer. The humid Neverland wind came from her back, and blew her long, blonde hair into her face. She shoved it back behind her ears with an impatient gesture.

"Well," she asked again, the word bitten off in her exasperation, "which way do we go?"

He hesitated a moment more. There was really only one path available to them in the short time they had left, but it was the last place on this bloody island he ever wanted to return.

"We're miles from Skull Rock," he said slowly, "All the way across the island."

"What?" she asked, the fear evident in her face. "No! We'll be too late!"

He raised his hand to stop the tirade he knew was coming.

"Don't worry, love," he soothed. "There is a short cut, although I hesitate to suggest it."

"Which direction?" she asked, steely resolve in her voice. "We've got to get moving."

He put his hand on her arm this time turning her back toward him.

"A moment," he said. "You can't go off into the Swamp of Despair without being prepared."

"The Swamp of Despair?" she asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Isn't there any place on this island that doesn't have a dark, deadly, or dangerous name?"

He almost smiled. "Not many, love," he answered, "and unfortunately this particular location more than lives up to its name. The swamp drove many in my crew mad and sent them to their deaths."

"Great," she said with a roll of her eyes. "What does it do, convince you to commit suicide?"

"Nearly," Hook replied grimly. "It forces one to live through his greatest insecurities. It's vital you stay on the straight, solid path right through the center of the swamp. Phantom voices come from the left and the right promising hope. If you listen to them, you will find yourself in an oozing pit of mud that slowly pulls you to your death."

"And you couldn't pull your crew members to safety?" she asked, once again swatting away her hair.

"Nay, lass," he answered gravely. "The path is only wide enough for one man at a time. Even if it would hold more, a rescue mission would have been of no use. Once a man has taken that first step off the path, he has given in to despair, and he will actually fight anyone who tries to help him. He will pull the rescuer into the swamp rather than allow himself to be pulled to safety."

Emma's quick in-drawn breath told Hook she understood the danger. Good, unless she was prepared they were doomed. If she allowed herself to be pulled off the path they would both die; there was no way would he let her drown without coming to her aid.

"How did you survive?" she asked in a small voice.

He grimaced. "I had something to live for. My lust for revenge kept me clear-headed enough to make it through."

Her spine stiffened. "I have to survive for Henry. I'll make it through."

He looked into her eyes. "Aye," he said gently, "I believe you will."

"What about you?" she asked gently and her eyes flickered. "You've given up your revenge. Will you be able to make it this time?"

"Aye love," he said looking deeply into her eyes, his voice a caress. "I still have something to live for."

Emma sucked in her breath, and her heart began to race. For a moment all thought left her. All she could see, all she could think of were those beautiful blue eyes looking so intently at her. Her mind went back to their kiss, and she had the strongest urge to repeat it.

He blinked, and the spell was broken.

"Shall we go?" he asked, gesturing to his left.

"Yeah," she answered, walking in the direction he indicated, "Might as well get this over with."

Neither of them spoke during the short, five minute walk to the swamp. Emma wondered what she would see, what she would hear at the swamp. Her deepest insecurities. What were her deepest insecurities? Did she really want them laid out before Hook? No, she didn't, but it didn't seem like she had much choice in the matter.

As they continued to walk, the air seemed to get thicker and the darkness settled more firmly over the land. Birds and insects provided a symphonic soundtrack to their walk. Emma wiped sweat from her brow. It was stuffy, almost stifling here. How she hated Neverland!

A moment later the swamp came into view. If someone were to ask her what despair looked like, she would describe this place. Thick, brackish trees covered in moss formed a canopy over them, blocking out nearly all of the moonlight. A thick fog had settled over the mud and water of the swamp. If a ghost or two suddenly swooped down on them, Emma would not be surprised.

She felt Hooks hand, warm and comforting on her shoulder.

"We've arrived," he said grimly. "See the path up ahead?"

Emma looked and saw a muddy road, barely two feet across that spanned the banks of the swamp. She nodded.

"You go first," he said, "Stay on the path and think of Henry. Pay no attention to anything or anyone you may see or hear; just keep moving."

The swamp was not wide; maybe twenty feet across. A feeling of foreboding filled her whole being, but she ruthlessly shoved it down. She could do this; she must do this. Henry's life depended on it.

Taking a deep breath, Emma stepped onto the path. Utter stillness descended upon her. She could hear nothing—not the birds, not the crickets, not the rushing of the wind, nothing. She took another step. Out of the mist stepped her father. _What on earth_?

"I'm sorry Emma, we can't keep you," he said, "You're the savior. You must save us. It's for your own good."

Emma's heart wrenched, but remembering Hook's instructions, she took another step. From the opposite side, her mother materialized.

"It's for the best," she said with a small smile, "We have to leave you, and in time we can have another baby to raise as our own."

All the feelings of unworthiness that she had forced down all her life came back to the surface. Her mother disappeared, and then Neal was looking at her.

"Look, no hard feelings," he said. "Jail was the best place for you. You have a destiny to fulfill. If I stay with you you'll never fulfill it."

Next came Hook. "Sorry love, but you're on your own," he said with that rougish grin she had become so familiar with, "I'm leaving you too. It's for your own good…and mine."

Tears sprang to her eye and threatened to spill over. What about all he'd said, all he'd done for her? He was leaving her too?! For her own good. _For her own good._ That's all anyone ever said to her! When could anyone ever focus on what would make her happy? What could make her life easier and better? What would bring her fulfillment?

The phantom Hook continued to grin at her. "Of course love, you could come with me as I leave. It's quite simple. Just step toward me."

It was so tempting; she could follow him. She turned toward the right and lifted her foot, planning to follow, but she heard a shout from the distance. Hook? Was he shouting something at her? Reality set back in. She had to get across the swamp. She couldn't quite remember why, but she knew she had to. Wrapping her resolve around her like a coat, she turned back toward the far bank. She was more than halfway there. She could make it.

There was Henry, just to the left of the path. "Why did you stay in Storybrooke, Mom?" he asked, "I don't need you. I already have a mom. Yeah, she's the evil queen and everything, but she loves me. I think it would be best for everybody if we left you here in Neverland when we go home."

"No Henry! Don't do this to me," Emma cried, the tears a river over her face, "I love you. I need you."

Once again she nearly stepped off the path, but then something caught her eye. The far bank was lit up with a glow as bright as the mid-day sun. Henry stood there smiling.

"Come on Mom!" he said, "You're nearly there. You can do it; you can save me. I know you can."

Emma sprinted the last five feet and collapsed on the opposite bank, breathing heavily. She looked around, but the dream Henry was gone.

"Alright, love?" Hook called from the opposite shore.

"Yeah, fine," she said between gasping breaths.

"I'll be there in a moment."

Emma tensed as Hook stepped onto the path. Would she see what he saw? Hear what he heard? What would she do if he stepped off the path? She knew she couldn't save him; would she even try? Of course she would. She needed him. Without him, how could she find Henry and get back to the rest of the group? A small voice in the back of her mind told her that wasn't the only reason she would try to save him. He was starting to matter to her in a way that no one else had, at least since Neal. She thrust the thought aside. She couldn't deal with it right now.

Hook took the first few steps with firm purpose, never hesitating. Then the first phantom appeared. A man in a dark blue naval coat, off-white breaches and a tri-cornered hat stood in the swamp to the left of the path. Hook started when he saw him.

"Liam?" he asked quietly, so quietly she barely heard it

_Liam_ , that was the brother who had died of dreamshade poisoning, wasn't it?

"It's been a long time, Killian," the vision said with a grave face. "Why did you let me die? Why didn't you save me? A man of _honor_ would have saved his own brother."

"I tried…" Hook began in a shaky voice that went straight to Emma's heart. The phantom disintegrated and Hook took a few more steps.

Next came a woman with dark curly hair.

"Milah!" Hook whispered, a look of devastation on his face.

"I thought you were different!" she spat. "I ran away from one coward, but I had no idea I ran right into the arms of another!"

"Milah, please!" he pleaded.

"No, Killian," she said. "What kind of a man refuses to avenge my murder? What kind of man gives up his revenge for a woman? You will never have any honor!"

The dream Milah disappeared. Hook dropped his head for a moment, shook it, and then continued on.

A boy stood on the right side of the swamp.

"Baelfire!" Hook said.

Emma's eyes widened. So this was Neal when he was a boy.

"You're nothing but a pirate, Hook," Bae said contemptuously. "You'll never change. Stay away from me!"

Hook actually turned toward this vision, and for a moment Emma feared he would step off the path. Then he straightened his spine and walked on. He only had a few steps to go. He was going to make it; she was sure he was.

Emma received a nasty shock as the last phantom appeared. She was looking at herself wearing an expression of deepest loathing.

"Emma," Hook said, pain suffusing his voice.

"Yeah, it's me," phantom Emma said. "I have something I have to get off my chest, so listen up, buddy. You're a villain, a pirate, a loser. That's all you'll ever be!"

"No!" Emma said from the far bank. The tears started to flow.

"You vowed to win my heart?" phantom Emma continued. "Fat chance. I could never be interested in anyone as dishonorable as you."

"Emma, I'm not that man you met in the Enchanted Forest," Hook said earnestly. "I have changed. I'll do anything for you."

"Oh you"ll do anything for me, will you?" phantom Emma taunted. "Fine, prove it. Jump in this swamp, and put an end to your miserable existence."

Hook lifted his foot, a look of utter desolation on his face.

"Hook!" Emma screamed.

Hook looked up at the sound of her voice, and seemed to snap out of the spell he was under. He plodded slowly, one foot after another, until he finally collapsed on the opposite bank. Emma wiped her tear-stained face, fell to the ground beside him and wrapped him in her arms. After a moment, Hook disentangled himself and pushed to his feet.

“Hook I…¨ Emma began, hardly knowing what she would say, only knowing that she had to let him know that the vision of her had it all wrong.

"Not now Emma," Hook said briskly, striding forward. He stopped after a moment and looked back at her. He smiled gently. "We can discuss this later, but for now, we have to get to Henry."

Emma nodded, and the pair broke into a run. Skull Rock was less than a quarter mile from the swamp, and they made it in a matter of moments. Emma raced through the caves until she came to the main room. In the very center stood a pillar of green light. Strange, hadn't there been a giant hourglass there before? Henry's crumpled form lay just to the side of the pillar. Emma dropped to her knees beside her lifeless son. She heard Hook stop right behind her. With shaking hands, Emma touched Henry's face. Still warm! They made it in time.

Emma gently slid her arm beneath Henry's neck and lifted. Nothing happened. She tugged a little harder. Henry's head wouldn't budge.

"Hook, help me," she cried, "I can't lift him."

Hook was at her side in a moment trying to move the boy. Still nothing happened. She met his eyes, and she saw her fear reflected in them.

"Emma, love, he must be under some enchantment," Hook said slowly, "He can't bemoved."

"No!" Emma shouted. "That can't be! We have to get him back to camp.¨

She continued tugging for another minute, but then gasped. The color slowly left Henry's face, then his hands. Emma put her hand against his cheek and then hastily pulled it back again. He had gone cold.

She broke. She fell to the ground before him sobbing as though her heart would break. It was broken. She could never get over this. She felt strong arms lifting her, and then she was cradled against Hook. Burying her face in his coat, Emma let herself grieve for the son that had finally been ripped from her for good.

_Note: Well that was certainly an angst-ridden chapter! Things look really bleak now,_ _but don't despair (or you may drown in a swamp )! Anything can happen in Neverland!_

_\--Next up we follow the Charmings, Regina and Rumple as they catch up to Pan. Pan quickly discovers that "the heart of the truest believer" isn't all it's cracked up to be._


	5. The Flaw in the Plan

Chapter 4: The Flaw in the Plan

Regina screamed and threw her ball of fire at a nearby tree. They had reached Pan's last known camp, but found it empty.

"If you wouldn't mind, your majesty," Rumplestiltskin sneered, "Don't start a conflagration right next to me." He waved his hand and the fire vanished.

"Oh I'm sorry, Rumple," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm, "I'm just in a little bit of a hurry. You see my son will die any minute unless I rip his heart out of Peter Pan's smug body."

"It's going to be a little difficult for you to rip out his heart considering you don't even know where he is," Rumplestltskin retorted.

"Alright, enough," Prince Charming commanded with a downward wave of his hand. "Let's just deal with the problem at hand. Anybody know how we can find Pan?"

"As a matter of fact," Rumplestiltskin answered with a glare at Regina, "I can find him. If the evil queen had listened to me to begin with, we could be celebrating over Pan's dead body right this minute."

Regina turned her back on the group.

"You can find him?" Snow White asked eagerly, "How."

"With a simple blood tracking spell," Rumplestiltskin said vaguely. He was looking anywhere but at the people standing before him.

"A blood tracking spell?" Regina asked whirling to face him. "But that only works between blood relations!"

"As it turns out," Rumple answered, "there was one little thing about Peter Pan that I failed to tell you."

Prince Charming took a menacing step toward Rumplestiltskin. "And what exactly is that 'one thing'?"

"Peter Pan is none other than my cowardly scum-of-the-earth father," Rumplestiltskin bit out.

"Your father?" Snow and Regina exclaimed together.

"Yes," Rumplestiltskin answered, "though I'd like nothing better than to forget I ever met him."

"Wait," Regina commanded with a regal look at Rumplestiltskin, "Do you expect me to believe that you will help us destroy your own father?"

"After the living hell he put me through as a child, I'd like nothing better than to see him die a slow, painful death."

Prince Charming stared him down for a moment and then nodded. "Alright we'll use your blood tracking spell." The prince patted Pandora's Box. "But if you give me any reason, and I mean _any_ reason to believe you're working against us you're headed right back in here."

Ten minutes later, the four of them stood just outside the perimeter of Pan's camp. The lost boys had a huge bonfire burning in the middle of the clearing and they danced around it to the music of Pan's pipes. The dance was punctuated by the occasional war whoop or celebratory shout.

"Alright," Charming whispered, "everybody clear on the plan?"

"Oh I don't know," Regina said with a sneer, "You only went over it about three hundred times. Can we get on with this? Time is quickly running out for my son."

"And if we botch this," Snow hissed back at Regina, "We may miss our _only_ opportunity to get my grandson back! Charming's right. We have to make sure we do this right."

"Fine," Regina said, "For the three hundred and first time. I use magic to put the lost boys to sleep while Rumple and the Charmings take Pan by surprise."

"Right," Charming said. "On my count we put Operation Zebra into effect."

"Operation Zebra?" Regina scoffed, "You're kidding, right?"

Snow glared at her.

"One," Charming began, "two, three, NOW!"

Regina blew into her hand, and a moment later the lost boys began to crumple one by one. Simultaneously Snow and Charming rushed at Pan while Rumplestiltskin took slow purposeful steps in the boy's direction.

Regina rushed forward to join the others surrounding Pan. He had a wide, delighted smile on his face. _Why was he smiling?_ Something was wrong. No sooner had the thought entered her head, than she heard stirring all around her. The lost boys were slowly getting to their feet, raising their weapons, and advancing on them. Regina's eyes widened.

"What's going on?" she asked in a small voice.

Pan shook his head and continued to grin at her. "Thanks to your son's heart, I'm now all powerful. It stands to reason I could extend some special protections to my loyal followers."

The boys were so close now she could reach out and touch the nearest one. Charming drew his sword and faced the boys, moving from side to side assessing the threat. Snow had an arrow notched and ready to fly at the slightest provocation. Rumplestiltskin stared Pan down with steely resolve.

"It's not your boys we're after," he said in a cold voice. "Give us my grandson's heart, and we'll be on our way."

"Now _son_ ," Pan replied, a special emphasis on the last word. "We both know that won't happen, and we both know you are too much of a _coward_ to do anything about it."

With a feral growl, Rumplestiltskin rushed forward, his hands extended. It was the signal the lost boys needed, and they began to attack.

Regina conjured a ball of fire and hurled it at the nearest boy. He screamed and swatted at his smoldering clothes. An arrow flew to her right, and another boy fell to the ground, pinned by the shoulder. Charming was locked in an intense sword fight with one of the largest boys. Regina whirled and faced Pan, who was fiercely battling his son.

Rumplestiltskin hurled magic in the boy's direction, and Pan lazily knocked it aside. He wore a look of profound boredom. Regina threw a fireball at him just as Rumplestiltskin tossed another spell. Pan easily deflected both.

The battle went on and on. Shouts and cries of pain punctuate the humid night air.

Regina could tell the Charmings were hesitant to do real damage to the lost boys. They seemed to be merely playing defense. She rolled her eyes. Just what she needed; a pair of heroes who were too noble to get the job done. If they were to get Henry's heart back, she would have to do the job.

Regina turned back to Pan, just in time to see him advance on Snow White, a dagger raised high above her.

"Snow, look out," Regina shouted.

Charming whirled and thrust out with his sword. He caught Pan high on his dagger arm. The boy let out a grunt of pain and dropped his weapon. Blood began to pour from his wounded arm. Pan quickly looked up, bewilderment and even fear in his eyes.

"Fall back, boys!" he shouted.

The lost boys immediately dropped their weapons and ran into the dense heart of the forest. Regina lunged at Pan; he wasn't going to slip through their fingers, not this time! Her hands reached for his chest, but they closed over nothing but air. Pan had vanished.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Pan paced the forest clearing, his left hand holding a cloth to the wound on his right arm. What was going on? He was immortal, all powerful. He had the heart of the truest believer. He should be impervious to injury! If they could injure him, what else could they do? Something was wrong. Something was very wrong.

"Shadow!" he yelled into the humid air. Pan glanced toward Skull Rock. The pillar of light was still there protruding from the top of the rock, but it was dimmer. The light was definitely beginning to fade. What was going on?

"Shadow!" he yelled again, louder this time. A moment later a dark form swooped down and hovered just before him.

"Yes?" the shadow asked in a cold voice.

Pan took the dressing off his injured arm and pointed to the wound where blood had begun to pool as soon as the cloth was removed. The shadow made no comment.

"As you can see, I came off somewhat the worse in a scuffle with Henry's family." Pan said with a scowl.

"So it appears," the shadow mentioned.

Pan picked up a rock and threw it as hard as he could against a tree, uttering a string of profanities.

"I have the heart of the truest believer," he shouted at the shadow, "you told me it would make me immortal. And now look! I've been injured and my light is fading." He gestured toward the steadily weakening light at Skull Rock.

"It would appear I was wrong," the shadow mentioned calmly.

"What do you mean, you were wrong?" Pan spat, "Centuries I've been working toward getting this heart! Now I have it and you tell me you were wrong!"

"Yes," the shadow replied, "it would appear that true belief is not the strongest magic on this island."

"And," Pan answered sarcastically, "Just what might the 'strongest magic' on this island be?"

"Love," the shadow answered simply. "True, sacrificial love is the strongest magic in all the realms."

"Love?" Pan asked, raising his eyebrows. "Sappy sentimentality is stronger than belief?"

"I said nothing about 'sappy sentimentality'," the shadow answered. "When one person loves another person so fully, so completely that he would be willing to make any sacrifice for that person's good, the strongest magic of all is produced. Get the heart of someone who feels this true sacrificial love for another, and you will never be defeated or injured again."

Pan stared thoughtfully into space for a moment, then commented to himself, "Who on this island would fit the bill?"

"It seems to me," the shadow commented, "that the 'savior' would do just about anything to save her son."

"Yes," Pan smiled. "I think it's time I paid Emma Swan another visit."

_Note: Well, there you have it. In case you hadn't already guessed, the shadow just explained the story's title to you. The strongest magic in all the realms is true, sacrificial love._

_\--Coming up next, Hook bolsters Emma's faith and confidence that all is not lost, Pan comes to Emma with a proposition: her heart for Henry's, and Hook overhears the conversation. Will Emma take the deal? What will Hook do with the knowledge he gleaned from the conversation?_


	6. No Greater Love

Chapter 5: No Greater Love

"Emma, love, say something," Hook gently prodded. She had wept for several minutes, holding onto him like a lifeline. Then she had pulled away, scrubbed the tears from her face, and sat wrapped in silence, staring sightlessly at the wall of the cave. She looked so utterly broken. It shot to his very soul to see her so desolated.

"Nothing to say, Hook," she said with a shrug of her shoulders, "I failed."

"No," he said, touching her arm. She shrugged off his touch. The lass had fortified her walls once again. He sighed. It was to be expected; she built her walls to shut out pain, but it hurt that she also shut out the comfort he longed to give her. "Emma, you didn't fail. This isn't…"

"Hook," she said, cutting him off. She finally looked at him, and the bleakness in her eyes was almost more than he could take. "Look, I see what you're trying to do, but it just won't work. What is the first task a mother has? The _first_ task? To protect her child. I failed Henry on the most basic level."

"Emma," Hook tried again. "This isn't over. This is Neverland. Anything is possible if you believe hard enough. I have watched you move heaven and earth to get to Henry. I have watched your tenacity in achieving your goals. You will succeed. This is a grievous set back, to be sure, but you will succeed. You must have hope!"

"Hope," Emma said bleakly, "I just don't have it anymore. You say I'm strong. You say I can do anything, but I know different. I've failed. I just don't have any faith left in myself."

Hook brought his hand to her chin and gently raised her face so he was looking deeply into her eyes. "You don't have faith in yourself?" he asked, "Then at least have faith in me. You're not strong enough? Lean on me until your strength returns. I swear to you, Emma, I will find a way to restore your son to you. If I have to die in the attempt, I will bring him back!"

He saw the tiny spark of hope that lit her eyes. She believed him; she trusted in him.

It meant more to him than anything she could have said or done. He smiled at her, and she tentatively returned the gesture.

Hook stood and reached down to help her up.

"We should head back, love," Hook said. "The others need to know what's happened."

"No!" Emma said, shock on her face. "We can't just leave Henry here, all alone is this dark depressing cave!"

Hook gently rubbed her shoulder. Some of her tension seemed to ebb away. "We must, love. We can't move him thanks to Pan's enchantment, and if we are to save him we will need the help of all in our group."

She sighed, and turned her head away for a moment. Then she straightened her spine and turned to meet his eyes.

"You're right," she said, her voice stronger than he'd heard it since they entered this accursed cave. She crouched down next to Henry and gently smoothed his hair away from his forehead.

"We'll be back, kid," she said. Hook heard a slight catch in her voice. "Don't worry; we'll save you yet."

The walk back to the camp was largely a silent one. Hook hesitated to intrude on Emma if she wanted to be alone with her thoughts, but there was something he had to say to her.

He stopped her with a hand to her arm.

"A moment, Swan," he said. She looked up at him inquiringly.

"About the Swamp of Despair…" She looked away briefly before meeting his eyes again. "What you heard, what the vision of me said to you, it was wrong. It was so very wrong. I swear on my life that I will never leave you. Never. I will only go if you order me from your presence."

She said nothing, merely turned to start walking again. His heart sank. She wouldn't let him in. Then her hand reached out, and she laced her fingers with his. He smiled, raised their enjoined hands, and kissed them.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was a grim group that congregated at the campsite that night. Emma sat on a fallen log between Hook and Neal. She stared absently into the fire. Hook handed her his flask, and she took a quick sip of his rum. The burning liquid warmed her, maybe even more than the roaring fire. She handed the flask back with a murmured thanks.

When she and Hook had returned hand in hand to the campsite, her parents, Regina and Gold were already there. Her father glanced at their enjoined hands and then looked pointedly at Hook. The pirate steadily met his eyes. After a moment, Charming gave a quick nod. Both parties had given a quick recap of their ultimately unsuccessful missions, and then fallen into silence.

At least Neal and Tink had been successful. They burst into camp, their faces wreathed in smiles. Neal held up a satchel bursting at the seams with Pixie dust.

"There's enough pixie dust here for the whole Spanish Armada!"

The smile had quickly faded from his face as he looked around at the grim group around him.

"Things not go well?" he asked.

"He's dead, Neal," Emma stated, a quiver in her voice. "Our son is dead. Hook and I got there too late. He went cold moments after we reached Skull Rock."

Neal had collapsed on the log beside her. "No!" he breathed. "There must be something we can do! This can't be the end!"

"Oh we'll do something, alright." Regina said, her face and voice much more 'evil queen' than 'mayor of Storybrooke’." "We will find Peter Pan, and we will kill him. Slowly. If we can make him bleed, we can kill him."

For a time they had all thrown out suggestions, ideas of how to revive Henry. Each one was more fantastical and unrealistic than the last. Eventually they lapsed into silence.

Emma smiled grimly to herself. A couple years ago, if someone had told her she would be on a rescue mission with Snow White, Prince Charming, the Evil Queen, Captain Hook Rumplestiltskin, his son and Tinkerbelle…or that she was beginning to trust Captain Hook in a way she had never trusted anyone…or that she would need to choose between Rumplestiltskin's son and Captain Hook, she would have suggested they check themselves into the nearest mental hospital, ASAP.

One day she would have to choose between Hook and Neal. She'd avoided thinking about the whole situation since they had rescued Neal, but hey, right now it beat thinking about her son lying dead at Skull Rock. Did she trust Neal? Yes…she thought to herself, drawing the syllable out in her mind. She trusted that _now_ he would do all he could for her and for Henry. But there was so much pain between them. When he had betrayed her and sent her to prison for a crime he committed, he had wounded her so deeply she didn't know if the scars would ever completely heal. Oh, he had thought he had noble reasons for what he did, she believed his heart was in the right place. But for ten years she had carried those scars. For ten years she had held to herself, never able to trust another living soul. Could she get past that and move forward with Neal? She just didn't know.

And then there was Hook. Captain Hook. Insane that she was even considering him as a possibility! But they did understand each other. They did come from similar places of pain. She did trust him. She believed him when he said he would do anything to get Henry back for her. She knew he meant every word. But, despite all the fairy tale characters on her whacked out extended family tree, this was not a fairy tale. This was real life. In real life, good didn't always win. Evil wasn't always defeated. Sometimes innocent people died, even children.

Quick tears burned the back of her eyes again, and she knew she needed space. She wouldn't lose it in front of the whole group. She stood abruptly, and all eyes pivoted to her. She mumbled something about needing to gather some more firewood.

"Do you need some company?" Charming asked, getting to his feet.

"No," she answered, already striding away, "I'll be fine."

She heard her mother's voice as she walked into the forest. "Let her go, David, she needs some space."

Emma walked for what felt like miles, but she couldn't walk far enough to leave her grief behind. Finally she collapsed onto the forest floor and began to weep again. She didn't know how long she sat there crying for her lost son, when she heard someone clearing his throat.

"Pan!" she growled getting to her feet and drawing Neal's sword. She rushed at him, pinning him to a tree with the sword at his throat.

"I'd be careful where I pointed that thing if I were you, Emma," Pan said with a smirk. "Your son's heart beats in my chest. You kill me, you destroy your son."

"We both know he's already gone," Emma ground out. "He went cold four or five hours ago."

"It just so turns out," Pan drawled, swatting the sword away, "that there is a way you can get him back."

"What?" Emma asked, afraid to hope, afraid this was another one of Pan's cruel tricks.

"Yes," Pan answered with a little smile. "It just so happens that if the new owner of a heart willingly gives that heart back, the original donor will live, even if they've already gone cold."

"You'd give Henry's heart back?" Emma breathed, her eyes widening. "Why would you do that? You have what you want. The heart of the truest believer."

"Yes, well," Pan answered lazily, pacing away from Emma and then turning back to face her. "I've found that the heart of the truest believer doesn't hold a strong enough magic for me. What I need is a heart filled with true love. Your heart."

"My heart?" Emma asked.

"Yes," Pan answered. "I have discovered that true love, love that is willing to offer any sacrifice for the one they love, is the only power strong enough to ensure my immortality."

"What do you want me to do?" Emma asked.

"I propose a simple trade," Pan stated, "Henry's heart for yours. Meet me at Skull Rock first thing in the morning, give me your heart, and Henry goes free."

Emma extended her hand and shook Pan's. "You have a deal."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hook paced the captain's quarters of the Jolly Roger as he reread the letter he had just written. _The demon! The bloody demon!_ The lass was going to sacrifice herself. He couldn't let that happen, he simply couldn't. He had promised to get the lad back, and get the lad back he would, but not a hair of her head would be harmed.

When Emma had left the camp stating she needed to gather firewood, he had watched her until she was out of sight. It was terrible to see her in such pain. When the minutes had crept by and she still hadn't emerged from the forest, Hook had gotten to his feet.

"I'll go find her," he said as he walked away. After a few minutes of walking, he stopped abruptly. He heard voices. _Emma and Pan?_ This could bode no good. No good at all! His first impulse was to charge forward and impale the son of a bitch on his hook, but some impulse had stopped him.

"I propose a simple trade," he heard Pan say. "Henry's heart for yours. Meet me at Skull Rock first think in the morning, give me your heart, and Henry goes free."

_No!_

Hook had followed Emma back to camp, and listened as she explained her meeting with Pan.

"He'll restore Henry's heart," Emma had explained, "As long as I meet him at Skull Rock tomorrow morning. Alone."

"No!" Charming said, reaching for his sword, "Pan is not to be trusted. We stick together."

"No, Dad," Emma stated. It was the first time she'd called him dad since they had thought they were about to die in Storybrooke. "This is something I have to do alone or Pan won't restore Henry."

The crocodile had given her an assessing look. "What does Pan get out of the deal?" he asked shrewdly. "If there's one thing I know, dearie, it's that nothing Pan does comes without a price."

"He wants my magic," she said firmly, "I give him my powers, he gives me Henry. Simple as that."

The lass was a convincing liar, Hook would give her that. No doubt during her years on the street she had learned that the key to a successful lie was infusing it with as much truth as possible.

"I still don't like it," Charming had stated, starting to pace. "Hook, what do you think?"

It surprised him that her father was looking to him for advice. Surprised him, but gratified him. Hook had looked at Emma. He knew he couldn't talk her out of this. If he was to save her, he must find another way.

"I have faith in her," Hook said, his eyes never leaving hers. "She can take care of herself."

Emma had smiled at him then. A true smile, one he'd rarely seen directed at him. It was bright enough to light this whole bloody island.

"Fine," Charming finally said.

They had all gone about their business then. Hook left for the Jolly Roger, murmuring something about getting supplies. Once on board, he'd gone straight to the captain's quarters, pulled out a sheet of paper and a quill and begun to write. He took great pains over the letter. These would be his last words to Emma; he had to make them count.

Finally satisfied with what he had written, he sealed the letter, and brought it to his lips. Then, gathering his resolve, he stepped off the gangplank and walked straight toward the camp. By the time he returned, the ladies had already bedded down for the night. Only Charming and Bae still sat by the fire.

_Perfect_. They were the very two he intended to speak with.

"We need to talk mate," Hook began, sitting opposite Emma's father.

"Yeah?" Charming asked, "What about?"

"You want me to leave?" Bae asked, getting to his feet.

"No," Hook answered, gesturing to him to be seated. "You should hear this as well.

"Alright," Charming said, his voice friendly. Things had certainly thawed between the two of them since Hook saved his life.

"I overheard Emma's conversation with Pan," Hook began looking back and forth between the two men. "The lass was…less than forthcoming when she recounted their conversation to you."

"What do you mean 'less than forthcoming'?" Bae asked.

"Pan doesn't want her magic," Hook stated. "At least that's not all he wants. He proposed a trade. If she gives Pan her heart, he will revive Henry and let him go free."

" _What?!_ " Charming shouted. Hook put his finger to his lips.

"Keep your voice down, mate!" he hissed. "She can't hear this discussion!"

"Why not, pirate?" Bae asked, looking daggers in his direction.

"Because, Bae, we both know Emma," Hook answered with a scowl. "She's made up her mind, and once she's made up her mind there is no power in all the realms that will make her change it."

"So we just let her sacrifice herself?" Bae asked angrily.

"No!" Hook answered equally angry, "I have a plan, if you will hold your tongue long enough for me to lay it out!"

"Go on," Charming answered. His face was grim.

"Pan wants her heart because he discovered there is a stronger power than belief," Hook explained, "True love. It's the strongest magic in all the realms. If Pan can get the heart of someone who truly loves, someone who would give her life for the one she loves, he will truly be untouchable."

There was silence for a moment. Hook listened to the crackling of the fire and held out his hand to warm it.

"So my plan is this," he continued grimly. "I will take Emma's place."

"What?" Charming exclaimed. "Hook, no! There must be some other way. We'll all survive this island."

"No, mate," Hook said with a shake of his head. "Our time has run out. You know your daughter. Short of locking her up in the hold of my ship, there is no way we are capable of keeping her from setting out on her suicide mission. I'm not even sure that would stop her."

"That's all well and good," Bae said, "But what good will it do for you to meet with Pan? He needs a heart filled with true love."

Hook caught Prince Charming's eye. "This may surprise you, Bae," He said slowly, "But I love Emma, truly love her. I am more than willing to die for her. When this is all over, and you are all back in Storybrooke, she will need her family, all of her family. Henry as well as everyone else. I…well, I've long since burned every bridge I've ever built. I have no family left, no one who would want to call me a friend. The death of one pirate will be of no consequence. Perhaps it will help me to atone for all the pain I've caused."

Hook looked at Bae, visions of a family torn apart and a boy abandoned to the lost boys rushing through his head. Bae dropped his eyes and slowly nodded.

"I'll leave immediately," Hook continued. "I must be gone long before Emma wakes and learns what I planned."

Hook reached into his waistcoat and withdrew his letter. He extended it to Charming.

"Please, give this to Emma when she wakes. It explains everything."

Charming nodded and accepted the letter. Hook turned away and began walking toward Skull Rock. Charming called his name. He stopped, but didn't turn around again.

"You're wrong about one thing," Charming said. "You do leave friends behind. I am honored to call you my friend, and I know Snow and Emma share my sentiments."

Hook smiled as he walked on. Despite the grim task ahead, his heart felt a little lighter.

_Note: One of the many things I love about how the writers have dealt with Hook and Emma, is the way they've shown Hook's total confidence in Emma. He has faith in her and he's ready to stand behind her no matter what. I really tried to play that up in the first scene here. Those of you who are Christians might recognize the title of this chapter as a bit of a paraphrase of John 15:13 : No one has greater love than this, to lay down one's life for one's friends. The quotation seemed particularly appropriate for both Emma and Hook in this chapter._


	7. 'Tis a Far Far Better Thing I Do

Chapter 6: 'Tis a Far Far Better Thing I Do

Hook walked into the cave at Skull Rock. Henry lay where he and Emma had left him. Aside from Henry, the cave was deserted. Hook stooped beside the boy and gently smoothed his hair. He didn't see much of Emma in the lad, but there was a distinct resemblance to Baelfire. His thoughts went back to the boy Baelfire. It seemed he'd dwelt a lot on his past on the way over here. Maybe it's true that when you're about to die, your life flashes before your eyes.

Hook tried not to dwell on the dying part. Not a pleasant thought, that. Instead, he thought of Emma. Her beautiful blonde hair that he had so often longed to tangle his fingers in. Her fire and conviction. Her strength. She was a woman like none other he had ever met. She made him want to be a better man.

"Have no fear lad," Hook whispered, patting the utterly still shoulder, "You'll soon be returned to your mother. I haven't done much right in my life, but I intend that this shall be one such thing."

Hook didn't know how long he crouched there beside Emma's son. It could have been minutes, or it could have been hours. Occasionally, Hook glanced at the pillar of green light in the center of the cave. It was definitely fading. Pan didn't have much time. He would be arriving soon.

"So we meet again, Captain," Pan said from behind him.

"Aye, so it would seem," Hook answered calmly.

"And to what do I owe this honor?" Pan asked while slowly pacing the length of the cave.

"I think you know why I'm here." Hook answered. The demon may get his way in the end, but Hook had no intention of playing his sadistic games in the meantime.

"Ah yes," Pan answered with a smirk. "True love. Let me guess; you've come to offer yourself in place of your beloved Emma."

"As it happens," Hook answered, "that is precisely what I'm doing."

Hook thought he saw a moment of surprise on Pan's face.

"Love makes you do desperate things," Hook continued. "And I assure you that what I feel for Emma is love, deep abiding love. My heart will be every bit as effective in achieving your objectives as would Emma's."

Pan seemed to assess this for a moment. Finally he cleared his throat. "Well, let's get on with it then, shall we?"

"A moment," Hook said, stepping back.

Pan's sneer was back. "I knew the good captain would back out in the end. Too accustomed to saving your own skin, aren't you?"

"I wouldn't dream of backing out," Hook said with a trace of heat. "I merely ask a few concessions. After all, magic always comes with a price. Your _son_ is always telling us that."

"And what would your price be," Pan asked.

"First, Henry's heart is restored before mine enters your body."

"So be it." Pan answered with a nod of his head.

"And second, neither Emma, her parents, Baelfire, the Evil Queen, Tinkerbelle, nor even the Crocodile are harmed. They return uninjured to Storybrooke."

"I will allow them one hour to leave after the boy is restored."

Hook took a deep breath and nodded. "Very well, let's get on with it, then."

Pan waved his hand over Hook's hook, and it glowed pinkish-purple for a moment. Then, reaching into his own chest, he pulled out a strong heart, glowing golden.

"Your move Killian," Hook taunted.

Hook reached into his chest, and latched onto his heart. It was painful, but not nearly as painful as he thought it would be. He gasped for a moment, and then pulled the heart free. Hook looked curiously at the organ. He had wondered what his heart would look like. Would it be blackened after hundreds of years of viciousness in pursuit of revenge?

He was surprised to see that it was mostly a deep blood red. There were dark spots here and there, but for the most part, it was whole. As Hook continued looking at his heart, several of the dark spots disappeared. Perhaps he was right; perhaps this self-sacrifice was blotting out his sins.

"The heart, if you please," Pan asked with his hand extended.

"The boy is restored first."

"Very well" Pan sighed. Reaching over, he placed the glowing heart back within Henry's chest. The boy gave a gasp and opened his eyes. Hook held his heart firmly, and advanced on Pan. Slowly, almost gently, Hook extended his arm until his hand came in contact with the demon's chest. Taking one more deep breath, Hook plunged his fist inside and surrendered his heart.

He fell to the ground. Funny, he barely felt anything now. There was no pain, no sadness. As his eyes slowly fluttered closed, he let his mind focus on Emma. It was her name on his lips as he exhaled his final breath.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Emma heard her parents talking before she opened her eyes.

"We should wake her David," her mother said, "She needs to know what happened."

"Let her sleep a little longer, Mary Margaret," her father replied. "She'll need all the strength she can get to make it through this day."

Emma opened her eyes. The sun had come up, as much as the sun ever did on this damn island. Why hadn't Mary Margaret woken her? She was supposed to keep the lookout at 3:00 this morning. She looked at her watch. 10:23. _10:23!_

Emma jumped to her feet. She was late! No! She should have been at Skull Rock hours ago!

"Mary Margaret!" she shouted running toward the campfire where her parents sat. "Why didn't you wake me up! I've got to get to Skull Rock!"

Emma started walking away from the camp. She had hoped to have a private moment with her parents, with Neal, with Hook, but it was too late now. If she waited any longer, she might lose her opportunity to save Henry.

Emma had only taken three or four steps before she felt Mary Margaret's hand on her arm.

"Emma, honey," she said, a look of concern on her face. "There's something we need to tell you."

"I don't have time," Emma said frantically, "I've got to save Henry!"

Charming was holding out an envelope. It had her name written across the front.

"Emma," he said gravely, "Hook left this for you. Please read it. It will explain everything."

"Hook?" Emma asked in confusion. She scanned the camp. He was nowhere in sight. "Where is he?"

"Just read the letter," Mary Margaret said, folding Emma into a hug.

Emma reached out and took the envelope from her father. She suddenly had the strongest urge to throw the letter into the fire. She had a bad feeling about this. Why did Hook write her a letter? Why couldn't he tell her whatever he wanted her to know himself?

Finally, she slid her finger under the flap, and pulled out the single sheet of paper.

_My dearest Emma,_

_By the time you receive this letter, you will have discovered my absence from the camp. Emma, last night, when you left camp, I followed you. I heard Pan's proposal, and I heard your acceptance. You must know, I could not allow you to sacrifice yourself! You deserve far better than the lot in life you've been given. You are a strong, beautiful and courageous woman. I am humbled to have known you even for the short time we've been acquainted._

_Emma, you deserve every happiness. You deserve a long full life surrounded by those you love. You deserve the opportunity to watch your son grow and become the good, noble man of honor I know he'll become._

_And that is why I know exactly what I must do. I have done many things of which I am ashamed. For centuries, I allowed my pain, my lust for revenge, to quench every noble impulse, every honorable action. It didn't matter who I harmed, whose life I destroyed as long as I got my revenge on the crocodile. I discovered that revenge is empty. It can never satisfy. All that lasts, all that remains when all else is gone, is love._

_Emma, I love you. With every fiber of my being, I love you. Surely you must see that. It is because I love you so fully, so completely, that I know I can get Henry back for you. Pan needs a heart burning with true, sacrificial love, but that heart needn't be yours. I know my heart will suffice. That is why I've gone to Skull Rock._

_By the time you read this, my sacrifice will already be complete, so please do not attempt to come after me. I must know that you are safe, that you and all your family will return to Storybrooke, and live a full, joyful life. You will go on. Perhaps you will find happiness with Baelfire. He has so very much for which to reproach me. I hope by restoring his family to him, I can in some way repent of the destruction I caused his family so long ago._

_Time grows short, my dearest Emma. I must soon leave for Skull Rock. Let me once again reiterate my love for you. I will love you until the very last breath I take, until the final beat of my heart, and long, long beyond. When you think of me in days hence, my Emma, I beg of you. Don't think of the pirate, the rogue, the scoundrel. Think of the man of honor I once was, the man who loved you more than his own life._

_Yours in death as in life,_

_Killian Jones_

Tears streamed down Emma's face. _What had he done?_ He couldn't have gone in her place! She should make this sacrifice, not him! How could she go on, knowing he was gone? That he'd given up his very life for her?

She hastily tucked the letter and it's envelope into her pocket and walked up to her parents. "Find the others," she said strapping on Neal's sword, "We have to go after him. I won't let him give his life for me. There's got to be another way."

"Emma," Charming said, stepping in front of her, "Hook left hours ago. It's already too late. We can't save him."

"I don't believe that," Emma shouted. "There's always another way. We'll find it; we'll save him."

"Don't make his sacrifice be in vain," Snow White begged.

"No Mom, Dad," Emma said, breaking free. "If I have to go alone, I'm going after him. He won't die if I have anything to say about it!" She walked resolutely forward.

"HENRY!" Regina's cry arrested Emma where she stood. She whirled and saw her son, very much alive, running into his adoptive mother's arms.

"Henry!" She ran forward, her arms extended.

"Mom!" He yelled coming toward her. Then he was in her arms. They were laughing and crying. She didn't want to ever let him go. The tears streamed from her eyes. Relief washed over her like a warm shower. Finally Henry struggled in her arms.

"Mom," he said, "we don't have much time! Pan only gave us one hour to leave the island."

"Regina," Emma said quickly, her arm still around her son. "Get Henry to the ship. I've got to go after Hook. There's still time! He can't have gone cold yet."

Henry looked grave. Charming looked at him shrewdly. "Henry, how long has it been since you woke up."

"I don't know," Henry answered. "Pan kept me there for hours. It was the middle of the night. When he got Hook's heart, the column of light got really bright, and then the lost boys showed up. They danced and celebrated on and on. I tried to get away, but Pan stopped me."

_Hours and hours?_ No! It couldn't be too late!

"Emma, we've got to go," Mary Margaret said, wrapping Emma in a hug. "It's too late."

"No," Emma insisted, "There was a way to get Henry back, there's got to be a way to save Hook."

"Emma," David stepped in and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, "Your mother's right. It's too late. It's been several hours since Pan made the switch. His body is cold by now. There's nothing we can do."

"No!" Emma repeated. She heard the panic in her voice and knew she was near hysterics. She tried to skirt her parents and run toward the dense forest, but David wrapped her in a hug from which she couldn't break free.

"Listen to me Emma!" David barked, "We have to leave NOW! The hour Pan gave us is nearly up. If we aren't gone before that, Pan and his entire army will ambush us. You know we don't have the power to defeat him; he's immortal now!"

"I don't care!" Emma shouted up into David's face. "We have to get him; save him; at least rescue his body!" Why couldn't her father understand? Prince Charming and Snow White had the most epic love story Emma had ever heard. If anyone should understand true love and what it makes a person do, it should be her father!

"Emma, please!" Mary Margaret tried again. "Henry's life is in danger. If you don't care about yourself, at least think of him. David's right. We can't wait any longer. We have to go now!"

At the mention of her son, Emma wilted, and the fight left her. They were right; she couldn't put Henry in any more danger. She dropped her eyes and slowly nodded. Both of her parents hugged her once more and then led her up the gangplank.

_ Note _ _: Please don't kill me for killing Killian! (That sentence contained A LOT of killing!) Just keep in mind there are still 2 chapters left!_

_\--One of the (many) things I love about Hook is the way he talks. I don't mean his accent (although I'm certainly not complaining!), but his word choices, the way he puts words together. He always seems to choose the best, the most evocative turns of phrase. It goes straight to my writer's heart! That being the case, I absolutely could not pass up the opportunity to have Hook write a (hopefully) beautiful and touching farewell love letter to Emma._

_\--For those of you who are literary minded, the title of this chapter was a quote from "A Tale of Two Cities." As I was working out this chapter in my mind, that quote kept coming to me. It seems to fit Hook's actions to a tee._

_\--Up next: Emma discovers the source of her magic and comes to terms with her true feelings for Hook. She also convinces her fellow Jolly Roger travelers to make a U-turn and head back to Neverland on one more rescue mission._


	8. A Change of Course

Chapter 7: A Change of Course

Emma sat heavily on her bunk below decks of the Jolly Roger. The ship had taken off ten minutes ago, Neal at the helm. Emma clutched Hook's letter firmly in her hand. She'd already read it three times. How had it come to this? How had Captain Hook come to matter to her in such a profound way that it seemed she was leaving a vital part of herself behind on Neverland? Hook had given his heart for her, but she was the one who felt like she had a giant gaping hole in her chest.

This is what happened when you let yourself care for someone. No use denying it now. She did care about him. He said he wanted her to go home and live a joy-filled life, but how exactly could she do that under the circumstances? She would never be able to explore the…whatever…that was starting to develop between them. She would always wonder what could have been. And she couldn't even pretend she hated him like she had with Neal. Hook hadn't betrayed her; he'd shown selfless devotion to her.

It hurt to care. Oh, how she longed for an average boring life. She wished she'd never met Hook. No, that wasn't true. Her life was infinitely enriched from having known him, having been loved by him. If only she could just stop _feeling_. She just wanted to go numb. Too bad Regina was out of sleeping curses, she could use the peace you could find in sleep.

The tears began to flow again. She had cried more during the last few days on this bloody island than she ever had before in her life. She laughed grimly to herself. She'd called it the "bloody island;" she was even starting to think like him!

There was a soft knock on her door.

"Come in," she called listlessly.

"I thought you might like some company," Mary Margaret said as she walked in and sat on the bunk beside Emma.

"Yeah," Emma said, running her hands through her hair and sighing. "Maybe it would be better not to be alone right now."

Mary Margaret put her arm around Emma, and Emma laid her head on her mother's shoulder.

"He loved me," Emma said bleakly.

"Yes," Mary Margaret agreed, laying her cheek against the top of her daughter's head. "Long before…well before what just happened, that was becoming obvious. The question is, what are your feelings for him?"

Emma was quiet for a long time. When she did speak, her voice was so soft Mary Margaret had to strain to hear it. "I…I think I love him too."

"Oh, honey," Mary Margaret said gently, "I'm so sorry. I can't imagine the pain you're feeling right now."

"Yeah," Emma said brusquely. "You know what the hell of it is? After Neal, I swore to myself I'd never love another man, never let another man have enough power over me to make me hurt, yet here I am. I almost wish I could hate Hook. Hate would be easier to deal with."

They were silent for several minutes. Emma appreciated Mary Margaret's silence. She was glad her mother wasn't throwing stereotypical words of comfort at her. Sometimes sorrow is too deep for words.

Mary Margaret chuckled softly to herself.

"I was just thinking about the day we met Hook," Mary Margaret said. "Who would have thought that debonair, ruthless pirate would one day save your life?"

Emma smiled. "He was so full of crap. He had so many one-liners up his sleeve, it was a wonder that black leather jacket fit over his arms!"

"What happened up on that beanstalk?" Mary Margaret asked, rubbing Emma's back. "You seemed different when you got back. You seemed to think even worse of him than when the two of you went up."

"I don't know," Emma said evasively. "I guess I just got scared. We worked so well together up there, and there was already, I don't know, a spark, I guess. I could see already that he would help me in any way I needed, and it scared me. I was scared I might be wrong about him. Then, afterwards, I guess I was kind of ashamed that I'd chained him up there. He had, after all kept his end of the bargain. I'm kind of surprised he even wanted anything to do with me again after that."

There was silence again for several moments, and then Emma spoke up again.

"Mom?" Emma could tell Mary Margaret was pleased to be addressed like that. "Is love really worth it?"

"I wouldn't trade a moment I've had with your father for anything in the world," Mary Margaret said simply. "It wasn't always easy. His step-father was against the match; my step-mother was against…well, me and anything that might make me happy; the curse made him think he was married to another woman; I was stuck in a different realm when we were sucked into the Enchanted Forest. Through it all, I always had that faith that somehow, your father and I would always find each other."

The anger started then. Anger at her parents for their "happily ever after." Anger at herself for falling in love again. Even anger at Hook.

"He lied to me, Mom!" Emma ground out. She balled her hands into fists. "On the way back from the Swamp of Despair, he lied to me. He promised me he would never leave me. He swore it to me! Now look. He _has_ left me!"

"No, Mom," came a voice from the door. Emma hadn't even heard Henry come in. "He didn't leave you; you left him! You're the one who left him on Neverland."

"Henry," Mary Margaret said gently, "now isn't the time. Your mom's pretty upset."

Henry paid no attention to Mary Margaret, but walked into the room and stopped right before Emma. "He saved my life. I couldn't believe it, but _Captain Hook_ saved my life! We have to save him!"

Emma felt the lump in her throat grow larger. "Henry," she said, taking his hands and looking into his face, "there is nothing in this world I would rather do, but I just can't. Pan's won. Hook's body has gone cold already. If it was just me, I would go back and try anyway, but it's not. I can't put you in danger like that."

"Mom, you love him, don't you?"

"Yeah kid, I do." Emma answered simply. One solitary tear trickled down her face. She briskly wiped it away.

"Don't you see?" he asked earnestly "That's it! True love is the strongest power on earth. Love is strength. Believe in your love. You can use love to save Hook!"

_Believe in your love; love is strength_. Those phrases tugged at Emma. She gasped. _Love is strength_. She had said those very words to Cora when she performed her first bit of magic. She had pushed Mary Margaret out of the way…out of love…and Cora was not able to take her heart. She thought of the fires she'd finally been able to start in Neverland. She produced the fire when she thought of Henry, when she thought about how much she loved him, how much she wanted to protect him from Pan. What about what happened at Dark Hollow? She'd been able to light the candle only after Hook was taken by the shadow. It was fear for him, love of him that had allowed her to light the flame.

Regina was wrong. The strongest magic wasn't fueled by anger, it was fueled by love! Love was the source of her magic!

"Henry's right," Emma said animatedly. She jumped to her feet. "We've got to go back. We've got to save Hook. It may be crazy, but I've got to try!"

Emma raced toward the helm. Neal stood at the wheel talking and joking with Tinkerbelle.

"Neal, turn around!" Emma shouted. "We've got to go back! Hook needs our help!"

Suddenly everyone began talking at once.

"Emma, what are you talking about?"

"Have you lost your mind, dearie?"

"Not a chance, Miss Swan."

"Emma, we've already talked about this…"

"David, she's right."

Could they all just shut up for a second? They were wasting time!

"GUYS!" she shouted loud enough to drown everyone out. They all fell silent and turned toward her. "We can't just leave him. You know we can't. Look at all he's done for us, _all_ of us throughout this whole Neverland nightmare! He's been our guide. He's saved Henry's life and David's life, and my life. He's rescued Neal. He's been my rock, and…I love him."

Neal's face clouded, and Tinkerbelle discreetly stepped back.

"Emma, what are you saying?" Neal asked in a pained voice.

This was neither the time nor the place for this discussion, but then, she supposed there would never be a good time or a place for it.

"Neal," she said gently, stepping forward to touch his arm. "A part of me will always love you. You never quite forget your first love. But things have changed. _I've_ changed. I'm not the same person I was 11 years ago. Neither are you. Look, I know you had the best of intentions and everything, but what happened back then, you letting August convince you to send me to jail…well, it left a scar. A deep, painful scar, that is only now beginning to heal. Neal, I do forgive you for what happened, but there are some things a person just can't ever forget."

"Emma, please," Neal pleaded, his hand gripping hers. "I know I was wrong. I know I hurt you, but our love can overcome this."

"That's just it, Neal," Emma said sadly. She didn't want to hurt him, but she had to make him understand. "What we had was beautiful, and I'll never regret it because it brought us Henry, but I don't think it was true love."

If possible, Neal looked even more wounded.

"I've seen the love my parents share," she continued. "They'd do anything for each other. I thought I'd never be able to find that kind of love, but I have. It's like…I don't know…it's like there has always been this piece of me that was missing. When Hook gave his life for Henry, for me, I knew he was the one that completed me."

Neal dropped his eyes.

"Neal," she said, touching his arm again. He looked back up at her, "you deserve to find the woman who completes you like that."

He merely looked at her for several moments and then nodded. His eyes flickered briefly to the side. _Toward Tinkerbelle? What exactly happened on that trip to Pixie Hollow?_

"This is all very touching, dearie," Rumplestiltskin said striding forward, "but you can't honestly be suggesting we go back and take on Pan for a man who is already dead!"

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Emma said earnestly. "Look, there's never been any love lost between you and Hook. I get that. But what about Pan? Do we just leave him there…all powerful? Do we let him bask in his victory? Give him the power to terrorize other people, other families the way he's terrorized us? We need to defeat him, so that he can never hurt anyone else again."

"Emma," Charming said firmly, taking a step forward, "we just can't do this. It's too late."

"No," Mary Margaret said firmly. Emma shot a grateful look at her mother. "Charming, what is it we always say to each other? I'll find you. I'll always find you. Our love has always been strong enough to overcome any obstacle. It's time we let our daughter go after her true love. She believes her love can save him, and I believe in her."

They looked at each other for several moments. Finally Charming nodded.

Rumplestiltskin growled deep in his throat. "Regina," he said, "talk some sense into them!"

Regina looked at Emma for a moment, an assessing look on her face. Finally she rolled her eyes. "Sorry Gold," she said grimly, "but I've found it to be fruitless to try to change Miss Swan's mind once she's made it up."

"Alright everyone," Neal said, turning back to the wheel. "Prepare for a change of course. Neverland, here we come!"

_Notes : So, moving forward…will Emma's love be strong enough to overcome an immortal and all-powerful Peter Pan? Will she be able to find a way to bring Hook back to life? _


	9. The Final Battle

Chapter 8: The Final Battle

"I'll stay with the boy," Tinkerbelle offered. "I have no desire to confront an angry and immortal Pan."

"Thank you," Emma said gratefully.

"Mom," Henry said earnestly, "I want to come too. I can help."

"No!" said Emma, Regina, Snow, Charming, Neal and Rumplestiltskin.

"Kid," Emma said, crouching down so that she was on eye level with her son, "We need to know you're safe. This is going to be a difficult and dangerous mission, and we'll need to focus all our energy on saving Hook and defeating Pan. We can't worry about you being in danger."

"But I can help!" Henry insisted. "I have the heart of the truest believer. I'm not afraid of Pan."

"Henry," Charming tried, crouching down so that he was next to Emma, "do you remember when your mom and grandma were stuck in the Enchanted Forest and I started teaching you about becoming a knight?"

"Yeah," Henry said uncomfortably, shifting from one foot to the other.

"Remember, what I said about courage?"

"Yeah," Henry said with a sigh, "You said that sometimes courage means _not_ acting when you want to. Sometimes it means staying behind."

"Exactly," Charming said. "This is one of those times. I need you to stay on board the Jolly Roger and protect Tinkerbelle. I need you to guard the pixie dust and make sure the ship is ready to make a quick getaway as soon as we return."

Henry sighed. "Okay. Just be careful, okay?"

Emma hugged Henry once more and looked up at Charming. _Thank you,_ she mouthed. He nodded in acknowledgement.

The rescue party, led by Emma cautiously walked off the gangplank and onto the shores of Neverland. Would Pan know of their return already? Would he set a trap for them? As they carefully walked across the shore, their confidence increased. No one was there to meet them.

"Come on," Emma shouted, breaking into a run, "We've got no time to waste."

They ran at a breakneck pace until they reached the mouth of Skull Rock. Emma rested for a moment in the entrance, leaning against a wall to catch her breath.

"What's the plan, Miss Swan?" Regina asked breathlessly.

"I need to make sure Hook is here," she said, her glance encompassing the whole group. "And…I need a moment with him."

Mary Margaret rubbed Emma's shoulder. "Go on honey. We'll guard the entrance of the cave until you call for us."

Emma walked slowly forward. The cave was well lit, both by the sconce burning on the wall and by the brilliant green pillar of light in the center. She had barely entered the cave before she saw Hook's lifeless body lying awkwardly on the floor. No one had arranged it after he fell; he looked so uncomfortable.

Emma ran to him and collapsed beside his body. She clasped his cold hand with one of hers, and gently brushed his dark hair from his brow with the other. She'd known what he'd done for her and for Henry, but seeing him here brought it home to her all the more vividly. The tears filled her eyes again, but she ruthlessly pushed them away. If she was to defeat Pan, she had to stay clear-headed. She couldn't afford to indulge in emotion.

"Hook…Killian," she whispered caressing his icy cheek, "I will find a way to save you. I love you."

She leaned forward and gently kissed his still lips. A wave of magic, warm and rose-colored erupted from their joined lips, and quickly spread to fill the entire cave. _Of course!_ Emma thought to herself. _Why didn't I think of this before? True love's kiss! Could it restore Hook?_ She watched him intently. Color slowly came back into his face and hands. Emma hastily cupped his face in her hands once again. _He was warm!_

"Wake up!" she whispered, "Come back to me!" She waited several minutes, caressing his face, his hands, his hair, but he never stirred.

Emma knew a moment of disappointment, but then she gathered her resolve back around her. If true love's kiss could revive him enough to bring warmth back into his body, she _knew_ her love could defeat Pan!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Peter Pan abruptly stopped playing his pipes and raised his hands for quiet. The lost boys immediately stopped their dance.

"What is it?" Felix asked.

Pan clutched at his chest, where Hook's heart had suddenly begun to pound. "They're back, and they've reached the captain."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Felix asked with a cold smile. "Let's go show them what happens to those who refuse to heed Pan's instructions!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Emma had gotten to her feet and was striding toward the cave's entrance when she heard her mother's shout.

"We've got company!"

"We've got to guard his body!" Emma shouted back. "Help me."

Snow, Charming, Regina, Neal and Rumplestiltskin poured into the cave. Each took a place, until they had Hook completely surrounded. Emma was in front facing the opening of the cave.

"Take care of the lost boys," she ordered, naturally falling back into the role of leader, "Pan is mine."

No sooner were the words out of her mouth than the lost boys rushed into the cave, their war cries echoing along the stone walls. Emma expected them to attack immediately, but they didn't. They surrounded them, raised their weapons and then waited.

Pan flew in on a jet of yellow-green light. He landed before Emma. The mocking look that she was used to seeing on his face was gone, replaced with a deadly earnestness.

"I thought my instructions to Henry were crystal clear," Pan growled, "You should be halfway back to your beloved Storybrook by now."

Emma shook her head. "That's not how true love works. I won't leave Hook to rot on this island. He's coming back to Storybrooke with us…him AND his heart!"

"You're weak!" Pan spat back at her, "You let your heart dictate your actions. You think your _love_ can save him? Well, you're about to find out how worthless your pathetic love is!"

"Well let's get on with it then," Emma ground out.

Pan gave a sign with his hand, and with a cry, the lost boys attacked. Emma drew her sword and advanced on Pan. The cries and shouts of pitched battle were going on all around her. She heard the metallic sound of swords clashing. The whooshing of an arrow leaving it's quiver, the crackling of a fireball, and some sort of crashing sound that must be Rumplestiltskin's magical weapon of choice.

She swung at Pan, but he disappeared and materialized several feet away. How the hell was she supposed to fight an enemy that she couldn't even seem to touch? She advanced and tried again, but her progress was stopped by a lost boy who fell at her feet, an arrow protruding from his shoulder.

"Looking for me?" came a voice from behind her. She whirled and raised her sword in both hands.

She realized her mistake immediately. Pan was there, far too near her. With both arms raised, her chest was exposed, and Pan held a knife high, poised to plunge right into her heart.

"Emma!" she heard her mother scream. It seemed like time moved in slow motion. She saw Pan's arm swing downward, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. She closed her eyes, bracing herself for the blinding, screaming pain.

But it never came. She abruptly opened her eyes and saw a brief look of shock on Pan's face. He struck out again, but the knife stopped two inches from her chest as though it had come in contact with an invisible wall. Pan uttered a cry of rage.

_ What was going on here? _ Suddenly, understanding dawned on Emma's face. "You can't touch me," she said in wonder, her eyes widening. "Hook's heart beats in your chest, and it won't let you harm the woman he loves!"

Charming hurtled through the sea of combatants, clearly coming to her aid.

"Stay back, Dad," Emma yelled. Charming stopped abruptly. The lost boys must have sensed that something momentous was about to happen, because almost as one they dropped their weapons and turned toward Emma and Pan.

Emma sheathed Neal's sword. She knew, she suddenly had absolute confidence that it would be the magic of her love and no other weapon that would defeat Pan. The boy stood still, wearing a look of utter bafflement on his face.

Emma closed her eyes and extended her hands. She thought of Henry back at the ship. She thought of her parents fighting with all their might to help and protect her. She thought of Hook lying still and dead on the floor of the cave. Love welled up from the very depths of her being. She felt its force and power flowing from her heart, through her arms and out her fingertips.

Pan gasped, and Emma opened her eyes. Rose-colored light flowed from her fingers and coiled around Pan like a rope. He struggled, but he was completely immobilized. The love light bound him from the neck down. Only a small space just over his heart remained free of the entanglement.

"Regina, get over here!" Emma ordered. "We need Hook's heart!"

Regina stepped forward and extended her open hand toward Pan's chest, but she couldn't reach inside.

"Emma, honey," Snow White breathed, "It has to be you. The heart belongs to you. You're the one who has to retrieve it."

Shaking slightly, Emma extended her hand. It slipped through Pan's chest as easily as it would slip through warm water. She grasped Hooks warm, beating heart, and gently pulled it out.

"No!" Pan shouted. The column of light faded until it was almost nonexistent.

Emma looked at the heart. It was bright red and strong. Not a smudge marred it. Here was proof, if anyone needed it, that Hook was a hero.

Gently, Emma slid to her knees before Hook. She extended her hand and slipped his heart back into its place in his chest. Emma watched and waited a beat. Two beats. Suddenly his eyes opened.

"Emma," he breathed gently, smiling and reaching up to cup her face.

"Hook!" she yelled, tears streaming down her face. She raised him up and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his chest. His heart beat strong and steady against her ear.

"I love you!" she whispered over and over again.

"Look!" Neal called out, gesturing to the center of the cave.

Emma pulled herself back from Hook far enough to see where Neal was pointing. The light in the center of the cave was suddenly extinguished. In its place sat the giant hourglass Emma remembered seeing during her first trip to Skull Rock. The top of the hourglass was more than half empty and the sand rushed out at a breakneck speed.

"No!" Pan shouted.

It took only minutes for the last grain of sand to settle into the bottom of the hourglass. Pan fell to the ground and closed his eyes. A wave of green light settled over his still form, and when it lifted, Peter Pan was gone. In his place lay a middle aged man with longish brown hair and a red coat.

"Papa," Rumplestiltskin breathed in an agonized whisper. Then, he firmly turned his back on the man who had abandoned him for a chance at eternal youth.

Peter Pan was no more.

Half an hour later they were on the docks where the Jolly Roger awaited them. It was over. It was finally over. Peter Pan could never harm anyone again. Hook was surprised at the extreme wave of relief that suffused his entire body. He was only a few minutes from leaving Neverland…for good this time.

They were walking up the gangplank in groups of two. Snow and Charming led the way followed by Regina and Henry. Rumplestiltskin and Neal, talking animatedly, came next, followed by Tinkerbelle and Wendy. Hook, walking near Emma, took a step onto the gangplank, but she stopped him with a hand to his arm.

"Hook," she said looking him straight in the eye, "For the record. You are the most honorable man I know. What you heard in the swamp was dead wrong. You're not a villain or a loser. You're a hero. Thank you. For all you've done for us. Without you, Henry would have died."

Hook dropped his eyes. He had been a "villain" for so long, he hardly knew how to receive praise and thanks anymore. But it gratified him. Particularly from this woman, it gratified him. The "charming rogue" mask he'd worn for so long to hide his true emotions slipped into place.

"Well, love," he said with a grin, "I seem to remember you offered me a display of your gratitude for saving your father's life not too long ago. I wouldn't turn down a repeat performance."

Her grin matched his. "I don't know," she flirted, "I kind of thought saving your life back there at Skull Rock was thanks enough."

"True enough, love," he returned, "It would appear I'm the one who owes you a debt of gratitude."

Hook brought his good hand to Emma's cheek and moved forward. He waited when he was a hair's-breadth away from her and looked into her eyes. If she pulled back, he would step away. It would nearly kill him, but he would step away. But there was no hesitation in Emma's eyes, only invitation, and a deep abiding love.

Hook closed the distance and settled his lips onto hers. This was a slow kiss, a gentle one. It had none of the urgency and fire of their first kiss, but in some ways it was eminently more satisfying. Emma's arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer, and his encircled her waist. The kiss went on and on, but eventually he ended it. He rested his head against hers for a moment, trying to catch his breath.

"That was…" he began, just as he had after their first kiss.

"A three time thing?" she replied, and he could hear the laughter in her voice.

"Not hardly!" he growled, and planted a quick peck on her lips as a punctuation to his sentence.

"Let's go home," Emma said with a radiant smile. It was like the sun breaking out on a cloudy day.

Hook sighed. "I've had no place to call home for as long as I can remember. Are you sure you want me with you when we get back to Storybrooke?"

Her smile turned tender. "Hook, don't you get it? With the strongest magic in all the realms binding us together, how could I want you anywhere else?"

The End!


End file.
